


lights, camera, action

by navinaura



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Phanfiction, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 01:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10652238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navinaura/pseuds/navinaura
Summary: Dan asks Phil to help him film a video. When a certain take requires Phil to straddle him in order to get the right angle, things take a different turn...Inspired by this prompt: phanfic.tumblr.com/post/148519619012





	lights, camera, action

It's quite late to be filming, he thinks, but Dan isn't tired, so he decides to get started with his new main channel video. Halfway through filming, however, he realizes that he will be needing some help recording a few shots, and who better to help him than his flat mate, who at least knows what he's doing since he's been making videos for longer than him.

"Phil?" Dan calls, and a few moments later the older man is standing against the frame of Dan's bedroom door. He's wearing quite the fashion statement— an old Pokémon t-shirt and plaid pajama pants— and eating cereal from the box. Dan chuckles at the adorable sight.

"What're you laughing at?" Phil inquires, a mouthful of cereal muffling his words.

"Nothing." Dan pretends to be unfazed. "Er, could you help me film?"

"Sure," Phil replies, putting down the cereal box on top of Dan's desk. "What do you need help with?" He inquires as he walks towards the bed where Dan is sitting on.

"Okay, so I need a close-up shot..." Dan explains what he wants for the take and Phil nods along. Once he's done describing, Dan hands the raven-haired man the camera and lies down on the bed in the position for the scene. He says the joke and Phil has to hold back a giggle at the punchline as he films from above, kneeling on top of the bed.

"Alright, I think that's good," Phil mumbles as he stops recording, handing the brunette his camera. Have a look."

Dan receives the camera and looks over the footage. His eyebrows knit together as he plays it back a second time. "I think.... the angle's a bit off. D'you think you could get a bit closer? Same thing, just closer."

Phil nods. "Okay, yeah."

Phil takes the camera from Dan and the two position themselves for the shot again. Just as Phil is about to start recording, Dan stops him. 

"Could you get... closer?" he says, almost whispering.

Phil scoffs, raising an eyebrow. "Closer than this? I'd have to straddle you."

"Would that be an issue?" Dan asks, and Phil doesn't reply. "Come on, man."

"Alright. Let's see..." Dan lies down once more and Phil straddles him, placing his knees on either side of Dan's hips. He sits down and... did Dan just moan?

He decides to ignore it and starts filming the scene; however he can tell that Dan is uneasy having Phil basically sitting on his crotch. The older man adjusts his position, grinding down ever so slightly on the brunette. Dan cuts himself off mid-joke and breaks character. "Phil... what are you doing?"

Phil turns off the camera, and looks down at Dan who is currently the color of a tomato. Phil grins cheekily. "You liked that, didn't you?"

"Wha- no!" Dan tries to wiggle out from under Phil but the older man grabs his waist and leans close— too close— to Dan's rosy face.

"You did..." Phil starts grinding again, and he can feel Dan growing harder under his jeans. Phil moves his hands down to Dan's upper thighs. "Look at you, of course you did."

Dan covers his face with his hands. This isn't right—Phil is just a friend! He shouldn't be feeling this. But no matter how hard he tries to ignore the sensation, his mind always comes back to Phil on top of him. 

Dan groans. "Fuck, just kiss me already."

And Phil does, and Dan swears he's never been kissed like this before; never with this much passion, with this much force.

Dan moans against Phil's lips as the older man slides his cool hands under Dan's shirt, sending a shiver down the brunette's spine. Dan starts bucking his hips against Phil's, and now it's the black-haired man's turn to let out a soft moan. 

Phil starts pulling up the hem of Dan's shirt. He breaks the kiss to ask Dan for permission. Dan just hums, and Phil takes that as a yes. The brunette lifts his arms as Phil takes off the shirt and starts peppering Dan's collar with kisses. The raven-haired man pulls away only for a second to take off his own top, because skin is burning and he needs every bit of contact he can get. He starts trailing southwards, kissing down Dan's chest and torso, making the younger man gasp and let out tiny moans until he reaches his navel, and starts unbuttoning the brunette's black skinny jeans. However, before Phil can fumble with the zipper Dan sits up, and Phil looks at him, confused.

"What's wrong?" Phil untangles himself and kneels next to Dan. "Did... I do something wrong?"

Dan looks away, ashamed. "No, I just... I don't want to do this right now. I'm sorry."

Phil tenderly places his hand on Dan's cheek. "Nothing to be sorry about, love." 

Dan can feel his heart do a little flip when he hears Phil call him 'love,' and turns to face the man, a tiny smile forming on his lips. Phil grins back and gently kisses Dan on the cheek. They stay in silence, simply looking at each other, until Phil breaks it.

"Should we keep filming, or...?"

Dan doesn't know why, but he lets out a hearty laugh. "No, I think I'll finish tomorrow. But thank you for the help... and, you know, all that."

"Yeah. Well, er..." Phil cuts himself off and motions to the door. "I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Okay."

Phil stands up to leave, spotting and picking up the cereal box on the way out.

"Wait, Phil!" Dan calls once Phil is already outside. "Come back."

"Yes?"

Dan is blushing again. "Can you come cuddle?"

Phil smiles. "Of course." 

He lies down on the bed next to Dan and the two tangle together, Phil resting his chin on top of Dan's head. It's not long until the two are fast asleep, all worries about their feelings for each other forgotten in their slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever posted on AO3 so feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
